Resident Evil: Cloud Nine
by Together We're Invincible
Summary: Umbrella have discovered a new virus called the M-Virus and use it on a young boy who mutates into a strange monster and massacres the lab. Jill Valentine and Billy Coen are trapped inside and must fight to escape against The Boy and hundreds of BOWs.
1. Chapter 1 Test Subjects

RESIDENT EVIL: CLOUD NINE

_**Hey everyone! I've got an idea for a trilogy of Resident Evil books so I'm gonna get this one going! I don't know what the series are gonna be called as of yet so this one will just be called "Cloud Nine" until I think of a suitable title. Here is the first chapter for the book. It's very short but they will be a lot longer then this usually except for the occasion but that will generally have reason behind it.**_

_**So, here is Chapter 1, I hope you like it…**_

- - - - - - - - -

CHAPTER ONE

TEST SUBJECTS

"He's perfect in every way," the scientist explained. "He's strong. He's fast. He's agile. He's exactly what the company has been looking for."

"Exellent," the cheerful inspector stated. "You've done well, Huekins. I wasn't expecting such progress from you."

"Th... thank you sir."

"Would you care to show the way?"

"Oh, yes, sir! Right this way," he became beckoning the man through the laboratory corridors.

They soon came towards a door which quickly rose up as the two men came close and they entered into a large research section of the laboratory which was filled with scientists and staff. The building clearly belonged to Umbrella.

There where large test tube-like objects, filled with waters and humans inside them. Some of them weren't really human but, rather, hideous mutated B.O.W.'s that had been created by the Umbrella scientists.

In the centre of the room, there was a tube that had computers all around it displaying its vital signs and scientists surrounded it, testing on it.

The inspector moved forward.

"Wow," he was shocked. "This is him?"

Inside the tube was a young boy, probably about 10 years old. He had long locks of blonde hair that went down to his shoulders. Light reflected on his white skin and his eyes where closed shut. His lips where deep red and his nose was small and soft-looking. As the Inspectors eyes accessed him, his eyes where instantly drawn to his arms and legs. Instead of human legs, they had been mutated into something else. His arms had turned into a brownish-red colour and muscles here clearly visible. His hands had been replaced with two, long, sharp sword-like claws and looked very strong and powerful.

His legs where very much like a raptor's, long, and designed for jumping and agility. They where more bulky but they where still thin and the ends had long claws that looked deadly to touch.

"He looks incredible," the inspector said.

"He is the perfect B.O.W., this is what Umbrella have always dreamed of," the scientist looked like he was in a dream-state.

"So, the C-Virus is ready?"

"Well, no," the scientist seemed disappointed again. "We're still running tests. We only need a couple of weeks and this thing will be ready. He is the first of many."

"What was the boy's name?"

The scientist was taken aback, he hadn't expected that questions.

After a moment, he said: "We don't know. He was found in the streets of London. He wouldn't talk to us, he must be a mute. We've called him Cloud Nine, for obvious because of him being our Eden. We've had him for 6 months now," the scientist began to sound proud now, "he's been perfect for the testing. Every test we've administered on him has come out successfully. We've even removed several of his vital organs, whilst he's awake, and he has survived! The C-Virus has completely created a new biological organ system. I would even go as far to say that he's no longer human… he is something greater. The start to curing humanity of it's weaknesses."

"Well, that sounds brilliant, Huekins, I'll just contact HQ and we'll discuss what to do next."

"Okay, sir."

The inspector turned away.

In the tube, the boy eyes started to flutter open. He took in his surroundings. Where was he? What was going on? He began to moan and panic.

"Sir! He's woken up!" one of the scientists announced.

"What! Impossible!" Huekins couldn't believe it. "Shit! Put the sedetive in! Now!"

One of the staff began to furiously type commands into the computer.

The boy was squealing in fear and agony. He used his right had to try and smash the glass when he saw his hideous hand. He screamed as the sedative began to leak in and decided there was no time to think and began to furiously start smashing at the class as the cracks began to grow. After the 3rd blow, the glass smashed and he felt himself rocketed out of the tube by the water.

The scientists around him stood up and began to back away. Huekins began to fumble in his pocket for one of his dart guns but before he could shoot, the boy had panicked and lunged out with one of his arms, slicing him in two.

"He's insane!" one of the staff yelled. "He doesn't know what he's doing!"

The boy then fell onto one knee and looked down at the floor as he tensed in pain for some unknown reason.

"What's happening!?" The inspector yelled. "Get the door open."

"We can't! In the event of an outbreak, the lab door automatically closes," another staff replied.

"Shit!" a scientist was in hysterics. "We're screwed!"

Suddenly, the boy jumped up and began slashing and carving into the bodies of the staff. Blood danced in the air as screams and yells echoed. Everything was a blur to the Inspector, he saw the boy slice a female researcher's head clean off, then cut another in two and his guts burst out and then began hacking at another. Soon, he was the only one left.

The boy turned around, blood dripping off him, his blue eyes thirsty for blood, the blood of the people who imprisoned him. He was completely stained in crimson and slowly began to make his way towards the Inspector.

"No! No!" the inspector yelled. "Please! Don't kill me! I'll do anything! PLEASE! PLEASE!"

BANG!

The boy drove his right blade straight into the centre of the Inspectors head. He slowly rose the Inspector up in the air and the Inspector twitched as his nerves went crazy. The boy then casually flung the Inspector of his blade.

Umbrella had created him, made him, now; they would pay for the actions…

- - - - - - - - -

_**So, that's the opening chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. It was quite short but the next chapter will be longer and it will introduce our protagonists. **_

_**Also, I have no idea when this is set, at some point when Umbrella is still going but after Code Veronica some time.**_

_**By the way, this fan fic will star Jill, Billy, Rebecca and Chris as well as several other Resident Evil Characters. This is the first book so I hope you enjoy it.**_

_**Please review and I'll update quicker.**_


	2. Chapter 2 Breaking and Entering

RESIDENT EVIL

CLOUD NINE

_**Hello everyone! Sorry about the slow update, I've been away and I'm currently in Australia where it is raining, so that sucks. Anyway, I've wrote the next chapter on the plane over here so here it is and enjoy it. **_

_**IMPORTANT NOTE: Due to the fact I hate RE4 and RE5, they don't exist in this timeline. Hope this doesn't put anyone off.**_

- - - - - - - - - -

CHAPTER 2

BREAKING AND ENTERING

_One Week Later_

- - - - - - - - - -

The grey metal door was gently pushed open and a pair of feet entered, softly striding through the laboratory corridor. The girl was quite small in height but looked pretty strong and was probably in her mid 20s. She was wearing a black jump suit which tightly clung to her body and cut off midway on her neck. In her right hand she held a 9 millimetre semi-automatic pistol which she pointed at various points in the room as a defensive precaution. On her head she had a black wool hat which she had hidden her hair underneath. She had a beautiful face, emerald eyes, slightly tanned as well as a smallish nose. Her name was Elizabeth 'Effy' Codes and she had a mission.

"I thought they said security was tight here," said the woman talking to Effy via the earpiece in Effy's ear.

As with all her missions, Effy communicated with a woman named Suzie Black, via a ear and mouth piece that were barely noticeable.

"It's deserted,' Effy replied. "Where is everyone?"

"Sorry, Ef, 'got no idea."

Technically, Effy was a cat buglar, but Effy liked to carry out her work with a sense of dignity and only stole from those who deserved it and Umbrella defiantly deserved it. The bastards had caused so much shit over the years, that viral outbreak in some mid-wester town named Raccoon City and that island, they weren't exactly the most righteous of corporations. All Effy had to do was find a couple of files and get out. Effy pulled out a slim, black book, deciding that there was no one around and she would have no problem retrieving the files her client wanted, she began to read. The book appeared to be a diary although no name was on it.

_13__th__ July 2008_

_We've made another discovery! Earlier today, an infected Test Subject ate a bit of dead dog which had been infected with the G and T-Veronica virus and his limbs began to mutate into those of a large dog. Later, we tried it with the meat of a licker and the subject adopted the licker's limbs and tongue but with greater strength, speed and intelligence but still isn't as perfect as we wish so more tests must be done._

_22__nd__ September 2008_

_I have no idea what to do. The research on this new virus is still in development but I require live test subjects, not just T-Virus infected zombies. Umbrella is trying to lay low so they won't bring any live subjects until things have cleared up but that will take years and I grow impatient. If something doesn't com up quick then I'm afraid I may have to take my virus elsewhere._

_14__th__ October 2008_

_I have been approached by none other then Albert Wesker! He wants me to join him but stay with Umbrella, as a spy for him. He promises me live subjects an dplenty of research facilities. This is everything I wanted. Soon, the world will burn and crumble at the feet of my brilliant angels. I will accept Mr. Wesker's proposal and the name Michael Crawlford will be respected, feared and worshipped all over this planer. Amen._

_15__th__ November 2008_

_The tests where a success! We used a 10 year old boy we found in the local town begging and he was perfect. We made him eat some infected reptile meat and placed him in a water bath test tube (as I like to call them) and, overnight, he transformed into a perfect specimen! We plan to try the viruson some elder subjects but until then, he is perfect. I haave named the virus M-Virus, or the Merging Virus, as it merges the two species to create the perfect BOW, rather fitting, I must say and the infected child has been called 'The Boy'. Umbrella has played with me for too long, now, they will see what power truly means, as Wesker told me: 'the only thing that can defeat power, is more power' and I plan to use more power._

Effy closed the book as this was the last entry.

"Hm," Effy wondered, "I hope The Boy ain't still about."

- - - - - - - - - - -

"Almost there" the voice was soft and young but filtered by the transmitter.

"Thanks, Rebecca," Jill Valentine replied, speaking into her mouth piece. "How's things in HQ? Chris holding up without me?"

Rebecca giggled slightly and Jill smiled.

"I'm right here, Jill," Chris's playful voice filled Jill's ears.

"How far?" a gruff, male voice asked.

The voice belonged to ex-lieutenant Billy Coen, who was sitting opposite Jill Valentine on the AUM helicopter. They where speaking to Rebecca, who was working as their communicator back at the AUM headquarters while Chris, who was head of AUM ran field operations. With Jill and Billy were four AUM hired guns and a pilot, ready to take down another Umbrella facility.

"About 4 minutes," Rebecca told Billy.

"Facility in sight, get ready for drop off," the pilot stated.

"Where is it?" Billy asked.

"You see that tiny house?" the pilot answered.

It look Billy a couple of seconds to see what the pilot was pointing at. In the woods was a small house, about the size of a caravan, standing, surrounded by tree's. Billy was shocked.

"What?" Billy couldn't believe it, "that's just a cottage."

"Nuh uh, there is a secret elevator inside that leads down to the real facility," Rebecca explained, "its about a quarter mile down."

"Whoa," one of the guns admired.

"Do you think they'll be many defense mechanisms?" Jill asked.

"When we did a scan of the place," Rebecca said, "there were no obvious active defences; I think they think this place is pretty hidden."

"What the hell is that?" the pilot sounded confused.

Jill and Billy moved forward to see what the pilot saw.

"Shit!" Jill cursed.

"Jill!? Billy!? What is it?" Rebecca panicked.

About 100 metres away, a section of the earth began to slide away, about 15 metres from the house. There was a bang and suddenly a small missile launched out of the hole and headed straight towards the helicopter.

"Get ready for impact!" shouted the pilot.

The helicopters warning lights began to wail and flash as everyone on board braced themselves for the inevitable destruction of the helicopter at the hands of Umbrella's missile.

"What's happening?!" Chris yelled. "Report!? Report!?"

The missile hit the helicopter dead on and instantly sallowed the pilot in a wave of debris and flames. The helicopter began to endlessly spiral down to the ground at an alarming rate. Smoke oozed out of the place where the missile struck and Jill felt her head spin as everything became a blur.

The helicopter smashed into the earth and a deafening crash echoed through the usually quiet area and then there was silence.

- - - - - - - - - -

"What if they steal it?" the man paced up and down the room, "I hear about Birkin and the G Virus and Ashford and his-"

"Quiet!" announced the commanding voice of Albert Wesker.

The man who had been talking, Michael Crawlford instantly complied and fell silent. Wesker typed some information into his computer as he studied the screen. On the screen was images of Effy searching the Umbrella facility.

"Who is she?" Crawlford asked.

"A Cat-Burglar I hired to get some of the work the scientists did at the facility. The scientists personal work that they didn't log with Umbrella."

"Why is that important."

"Because the more information we know that Umbrella doesn't the quicker we can destroy them."

"Destroy Umbrella? Why?"

"Because evolution has to take its path."

"Right, who is she?"

"Elizabeth 'Effy' Codes. She was hired by Umbrella when she was just 16 and worked by stealing information from rival companies. After the virus outbreak, she decided that she could no longer accept Umbrella's way of thinking and switched sides. I have simply manipulated her into thinking we're on her side."

"What will happen to her after all this?"

"I will eliminate her."

Crawlford shuddered at Wesker's coldness. He had only known Wesker for a few months but he already knew that he was a icy son of a bitch and one not to be fucked with. He was one of the only one of Umbrella's top scientists to escape alive and Wesker was going to destroy Umbrella.

Wesker looked at all the security cameras and then he looked at one on the outside, it simply showed the main entrance to the cottage entrance but Wesker saw the next image and smiled. A helicopter had crashed outside the facility, and, if their where any survivors, they would make entertaining guests in the madhouse of the facility. Suddenly, he noiticed the large AUM letters written on the side of the helicopter.

"Well, well, still fighting."

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**That's all for now, thanks for reading. Review and I'll update quicker!**_


End file.
